ABSTRACT / PROJECT SUMMARY A major purpose of a Phase III COBRE is to implement and administer a Pilot Projects Program to select pilot projects that will utilize existing COBRE Core Labs and generate preliminary results in support of proposals to secure extramural funding. This COBRE will continue to develop a h i g h l y s u c c e s s f u l , proven program for supporting Pilot Projects. The Center leadership will solicit pilot project proposals, obtain scientifically rigorous external reviews of all applications, and consulting with our External Advisory Committee, will fund up to four of the most meritorious projects annually. Each selected pilot project award may be funded for a second year subject to satisfactory progress. The Pilot Project Program will a l s o serve as a means to enhance communication and increase collaboration within the developmental biology research community at KUMC. An annual Developmental Biology Symposium is planned to promote participation by a broad range of investigators in the Center and will feature speakers from among the Pilot Project Lead Investigators and their respective Mentors. To assess the impact of the Pilot Grants Program on career development and use this information to modify and improve the program, we will obtain follow-up data on all successful and unsuccessful applicants and determine the impact of pilot grants by measuring the number of publications, level of extramural funding, and promotions in academic rank/responsibility. We will also assess the impact on the broader research community through survey mechanisms and document the degree of collaboration. This information will then be used to improve the Pilot Program through a process of re-evaluation of practices and program modification.